


The Adventures of a Consulting Detective

by consultingshipper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingshipper/pseuds/consultingshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which John is a children’s author struggling with writer's block, he decides to write a detective story and meets a very interesting detective while doing some research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for later chapters, stick with it please had this idea in my head for so long! Any feedback is always appreciated would love to hear what you think of this idea, so please do comment as I love to read them and they mean the absolute world to me.

Patting his pockets and checking his bag for all his essentials for the third time John finally makes his way to the door, one deep breath before heading out and he’s feeling much steadier. The call from Lestrade, a Detective Inspector from Scotland Yard he had recently approached in order to shadow some field work, had come in 10 minutes ago alerting him to a crime scene near to his home.

A short cab ride later he arrives, straightening himself up and assuming the confident posture he learned during his time in the army he approaches the tape sectioning off a number of houses along a road that without the heavily police presence would look no different to most others in London.

“Hello?” a sharp voice calls to him, he glances and sees a young attractive woman looking at him quizzically. He closes the distance between them, outstretching his hand towards her.

“Hi, I’m John Watson, I’m supposed to be working with Detective Inspector Lestrade could you tell me where he is?” He kept his tone light and friendly, but impressed confidence into it to ensure she believed him.

“Um, he hasn’t mentioned it to me, so I’ll have to go and check if you can just wait here?” She replied, clearly unsure whether to leave him alone or not.

“Yes of course, no problem,” John replied politely.

The officer glanced over her shoulder, eyes searching for someone, once she spotted to officer she was looking for she called over to them, “Stamford! Come here a minute!”

The man she had called out to rushed over, looking curiously between the two of them.

“You okay, Donovan?” He asked once he was near.

“Yeah, can you just look after Mr...” she paused, trying to remember his name.

John grinned, “It’s Watson, John Watson, Doctor actually but not to worry.” He chuckled lightly.

“Right yeah, well Dr Watson says he’s here to see Lestrade so can you stay with John while I find Lestrade?”

“Yeah no worries,” as Donovan moved away Stamford looked over John curiously, “hey do I know you?” he asked.

“I’m not sure, can’t say I recognise you myself sorry.”

“You said you’re a doctor? Have you been on the telly?” Stamford asked, sure he knew the man from somewhere.

“Yeah a couple of times, not as a doctor though, I actually write children’s books, that’s why I’m here actually, just doing some research for my next series.”

“That’s it! Yeah my kids love your books I recognise you from the covers,” Stamford grinned, “Honestly, my daughters mad for them I’m surprised she hasn’t worn the pages out the amount of times she’s read them.”

“Oh that’s sweet,” John replied, familiar with this kind of exchange with eager parents, “I’ll have to sort you out with a few signed copies if you think she’d like that?”

Stamford nodded enthusiastically, “Oh definitely, she’d be over the moon.”

“Brilliant, well I should be following Lestrade around for a few cases so I’ll make sure to sort you out,” he paused, “if I ever manage to get to him that is.”

“Oh cheers mate,” Stamford looked around, “he’s heading over now actually, he’s the grey haired one looking stressed.”

“Ah okay, who’s that with him?” John asked, recognising that the tall man striding along next to him was not dressed as all the officers at the crime scene were, neglecting the coveralls or latex gloves.

“Ahh, if you’re working with Lestrade you’d better get used to him. That’s Sherlock Holmes, he consults with us. Bit of a genius really, but he doesn’t make himself very popular round here. Got a bit of an attitude to him you see. I find him pretty harmless myself but there are a few officers round here who would happily never see him again.”

John took the tall man in, appreciating his smart dress, a clean cut suit layered by a heavy coat. His wild dark hair catching in the wind extenuated his near translucent pale skin, he was obviously stunning and John was pleased to hear he may be able to spend some time with the man.  
The DI and Sherlock got nearer, once he was close enough to extend a hand John introduced himself to Lestrade. “Hi, John Watson we spoke on the phone, I’m the author...”

Lestrade opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the deep voice of Sherlock, “Afghanistan or Iraq?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written in a long time and now I've got the bug a bit, I should probably give a bit of time before posting this but I don't see the point leaving it sitting around so here you go.

“Afghanistan or Iraq?”

John paused, trying to figure out how to respond, he cleared his throat and looked Sherlock in the eyes, “Afghanistan, how did you know?”

He saw Lestrade roll his eyes next to Sherlock, “Make it quick please Sherlock, and nothing too harsh we’ve got a job to do here.”

Sherlock barely glanced at Lestrade, focussing entirely on John, “I didn't know...I saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself says 'military', your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad, but not sunbathing. The way you hold yourself suggests an injury though, the shoulder most likely, you look as though you don’t trust the strength in it. Wounded in action then, a recent incident. Wounded in action, suntan... therefore Afghanistan or Iraq.”

John blinked, looking between Sherlock and those stood around him. Lestrade looked nervous as if expecting John to fly off the handle or burst into tears, Stamford looked uncomfortable and Donovan looked bored. “Er, yeah that just about sums me up I suppose.” Not knowing where to go from there John looked towards Lestrade, “Ready to show me the ropes?” He smiled and made a move to pass the tape.

Lestrade took a second to reply, before slowly looking away from Sherlock and towards John, “Yeah, yeah let’s get going.” With that he turned and began to head away.

John fell into step with him, more aware of the slight limp he had than ever, he turned around to see Sherlock not too far behind, “That was brilliant by the way,” he commented as Sherlock caught them up, taking long steps with his endless legs.

“Brilliant?” Sherlock looked puzzled.

“Yeah absolutely, I can see why you’re a detective, must come in handy on the force.”

Sherlock cleared his throat, “I don’t actually work in the police, I’m more freelance.”

John laughed, “Ah well we’ll both be odd ones out for a while then, I’m just here to learn the ropes for some research I’m doing.”

“Hmm, really.” Sherlock sounded somewhat disinterested, but John felt he sensed more uncertainty than anything, as though Sherlock wasn’t used to having attention or praise given to him.

“Yeah, I write books you see. Kid’s books mind you, but I’ve run out of steam lately, bit of writers block. See my next story is going to be about a detective and I like to get a good idea for what I’m writing about so here I am.”

“Oh you won’t find anything of interest here, this is all very dull.” Sherlock shocked himself by engaging so much in this conversation, usually he would have dismissed any interaction but this man was strangely engaging. He was open and not put off by Sherlock’s lack of manners.

“Really?” John glanced around at all the hustle and bustle of the crime scene, “seems fascinating to me, there’s so much going on. Everyone working together to solve a puzzle.”

“Except they’re not,” Sherlock smirked, “they tried but they couldn’t work it out, so they came running to me to solve it for them.”

“Oh, well have you got any clues?” John was confused by the revelation, he thought he was working with one of the best Detective Inspectors in the country, but if Lestrade was calling in Sherlock then how good could he really be.

“Plenty, I see all the obvious things they miss, and then I work it out.”

John raised his eyebrows, “Seems like I should be following you then.”

“Yes, you should,” Sherlock paused, unsure, “you could.”

“That sounds like an interesting offer,” John could see Sherlock had put himself out somewhat, clearly not entirely comfortable with how he was acting, so John decided to even the playing field. “Perhaps we would be better getting to know each other a little first, over dinner maybe?” He held his breath, a little nervous which was unusual for him.

Sherlock looked down at John, considering him and his offer. He hadn’t done anything like dating in years, had wholly devoted himself to his work but suddenly John’s offer sounded incredibly appealing. “Yes.”

“Oh, okay, brilliant. Well I really should be getting on here but I could get your number and be in touch with the details?”

Sherlock nodded, holding out his hand expectantly. John realised Sherlock was gesturing for John’s phone and handed it to him, the long fingers flew over the keypad and before John could have unlocked the phone it was back in his hand.

“My number is in there and I’ve text it so I have yours. Don’t call, I only text.” With that Sherlock swept away, leaving no chance for a response.

John immediately checked his sent messages and there it was, a message to Sherlock Holmes: ‘John Watson, date pending’.

Pocketing his phone with a smile John looked up and saw Lestrade giving him an odd look.

“Sorry Inspector, got a little distracted, I’m all ears now.”

Lestrade nodded, “Right, yeah, okay, sorry just never seen him act so interested in anyone before. Never seen him really have the time of day for anyone before actually.”

John gave a polite laugh, “Well I have my ways Inspector, I’m quite the people person.”


End file.
